Smoldering Desires
by angel445
Summary: She loved to sit by the fireplace and think— fantasize —about him. Maybe after this night there would be no need to fantasize any longer. HHr oneshot


**Smoldering Desires **

She loved to sit by the fire place and think—_fantasize—_about him. Maybe after this night there would be no need to fantasize any longer. (H/Hr one-shot)

**Feedback is love**

The flames danced inside the fireplace and cast a shadow over the common room. She leaned against the comfy couch resting her head in her hands. Her brown eyes were positively orange with the reflection of the fire. Her bushy hair was even wilder at night for she did not find it necessary to "normalize" herself when no one was around.

In fact, it was a little secret of hers. Every single night she would come down from the girl's dormitory and sit on that couch, staring at the flames. Something about the fire seemed so peaceful and it calmed her—made her thoughts clearer. And most of her thoughts revolved around _him_.

He was the big shot of the school and normally that would be extremely unattractive to her—she preferred the bookworm type. But he was different. He did not find glory in the attention he received and most of the time he wished that attention did not exist. Funny thing to be recognized for—she thought—his parents' death. What normal person would want that kind of popularity? He certainly did not and she appreciated that about him.

He was the only person that made her giddy inside, not that she'd ever admit it. She was not his type. Not many boys would want to have Hermione Granger as a girlfriend. Wild haired and reading obsessed girls were not all that eye-catching. The only reason she received attention was that she was his friend. _Friend_…not _girl_friend. What a big difference one syllable makes, Hermione thought bitterly.

Harry Potter preferred the Cho Chang type of girls. The ones that were beautiful and down-to-earth and were so perfect that it could make some sick to their stomach. It sure as hell made her sick to watch him gaze at her in the halls and smile at something she said. However, deep down Hermione knew that Cho did not hold a candle to her when it came to Harry's life. Hermione knew more—saw more—experienced more with him than Cho could ever dream about. But that place in his life was limited to best friend. Maybe Cho could hold a candle to her after all—maybe a potential girlfriend was considered more important than some know-it-all friend.

Hermione did not realize she had been crying until a salty tear dripped down her chin, falling onto her hands. She wiped at her tears angry at herself for crying over him yet again.

Normally she lived in reality, but at night she allowed herself to fantasize. Sometimes she would dream about saving him in a battle against the Dark Lord. Sometimes he would realize his feeling for her and come running. Sometimes Ron would pitch in and set them up…

But those dreams did not matter for she would open her eyes and reality would crash down on her, burying her beneath the cold truth that Harry would never love Hermione Granger the way that she loved him.

She felt a cool hand on her shoulder and jumped up. His face came into view and she bit her lip to keep from crying yet again.

"Why are you up?" he asked.

She shrugged, wrapping her hands around her own torso. "I couldn't sleep…I was thinking…"

He sat down next to her and she shivered, feeling his body heat pounding against her. "What were you thinking about?" there was a pause and then he smirked. "Or _who_?"

She smiled despite her bitter mood. He always did enjoy teasing her. "A boy," she whispered and did her best to avoid eye contact with him.

"He must be bloody special to have you thinking about him."

This time, she could not avoid eye contact with him and her chocolate colored eyes drifted towards his striking emerald ones. His hair was messed up and he was still in his pajamas. He looked so…so…handsome. Hermione sighed. "He is special."

She was well aware that her voice dropped a few levels and she was whispering so quietly that she could barely hear herself speak. But he heard her for he leaned in a bit closer. His breath was against her cheek and she could have sworn her heart stopped beating.

Her cheeks were blushing so much that she could feel them burn into her veins and just when she was sure they would explode from the heat, Harry pulled back. He leaned against the couch and released a sigh.

Hermione followed his movements and settled back against the couch, closing her eyes to stop the tears. A few minutes passed before she regained her normal speaking voice. "I never asked why you were up. Is everything okay?"

Harry nodded. "Everything is fine. I was just thinking…"

Hermione forced a smile onto her face and mimicked his earlier actions of teasing. "About who?"

He did not smile as she assumed he would. Instead, he turned his gaze back at her and she felt his stare burn into her skin.

"A girl."

Hermione felt her breath hitch in her throat. "She must be special."

Harry's mouth curved into a slight smile and he leaned in closer to Hermione, staring at her for a while…taking in all her features. And then he pulled back, his eyes still holding that gleam that made her melt. "The girl—she is special." He stared at Hermione a while longer before turning his attention to the fireplace, the flames reflecting in his eyes.

"She is very special."

And in spite of herself, Hermione felt her mouth curve into a smile. _Maybe there would be no need to stay up so late anymore_, she thought. She felt his hand on hers and chills ran down her spine.

_Maybe there would be no need to fantasize any longer. _


End file.
